The embodiments herein relate generally to taxidermy, and more particularly, to an adjustable taxidermy mounting stand.
Existing taxidermy mounting stands tend to be flimsy and offer minimum maneuverability. The existing devices also use sets screws as a locking mechanism, which tend to scar the pipe and cause the mount to tip or roll in the stand.
Therefore, what is needed is a taxidermy mounting stand that provides increased maneuverability, adjustability, and stability without causing scarring on the pipe.